


Mistletoe and Ho Ho Hos.

by Heartithateyou



Series: Happy Holidays Tony Stark [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Boys Are Dumb, Christmas, Cute, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Crush, Steve POV, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy holidays, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony throws a Christmas party and ends up under the mistletoe with Steve.
You can read this alone or as part of the series! 
There'll be more to come!





	

“So is this a way to say sorry to everyone?” Steve asks as he looks around the room. The Christmas party is in full swing, everyones laughing and enjoying themselves and the copious drinks provided by none other than Tony Stark.

“Sorry for what?” Tony asks innocently as he takes a sip of his drink.

“All of the secret santa presents?” Steve asks, trying to keep a stern face but feeling himself start to smile.

“As I’ve said a million times, I can’t be blamed for all of that. And if alcohol helps Clint forgive me, then so be it.” Tony says with a laugh.

“His black eye is healing nicely.” Steve says with a laugh, watching him, Natasha, and Thor throw back a shot.

“If he keeps drinking like that, he’ll need some healing in the morning.” Tony says with a laugh.

“Surprised you’re not joining him.” Steve says, nodding to Tony’s drink which he's been slowly sipping.

“What can I say, I guess I’m a little too old for all the stupid stuff I would do if I started drinking like that. And Pepper has already chewed me out enough for one lifetime.” Tony says with a small smile.

Even through the joke, Steve can sense the slight pain thats still there. You don’t date someone for that long and breakup that messily without feeling some sense of loss.

“Do you miss her?” Steve asks before he can stop himself, wishing he could take back the stupid question.

“Kind of. I miss having someone to spend the holidays with and to kiss under the mistletoe. But I know were better off as friends, its really the best thing.” Tony says as he clears his throat and looks down in his drink.

“Well you have me to spend the holidays with. I mean, us. You have us.” Steve rambles as he blushes slightly. “This team, we’re like a family. And we’re here for you Tony.”

“Thanks, Steve. I mean it.” Tony says with a smile. The kind of smile thats subdued and genuine, the kind Steve never gets to see enough.

“And as for the mistletoe.” Steve says with a laugh as he gestures to the strand hanging above them (and weirdly enough all over the room).

He leans in to kiss Tony on the cheek, something friendly and chaste, when Tony turns to say something and his lips accidentally meet his.

Oh.

Oh, he's kissing Tony, and wow he smells good and the stubble on his face feels so weird but in a good way and he's blushing so red he doesn’t think he’ll ever stop.

“Oh.” Tony says as Steve pulls away after a moment.

“Sorry, I was going for your… cheek.” Steve says softly, hoping Tony can’t see how deeply he's blushing under the Christmas lights.

“Oh, right. That’s what you were…” Tony says as he looks away, finishing the last of his drink.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“ Steve starts to ramble.

“No, no, I’m sorry.” Tony says awkwardly, still not meeting his eyes. “I should go and check on the drinks and that Clint isn’t burning down… everything. Have a good night Rogers.”

And with that, Tony darts off across the room, disappearing in an instant.

Happy holidays indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
